Thirty Minute Break
by invente-moi
Summary: Newt est enfermé dans une relation destructrice depuis quatre ans. Il souffre, mais il est trop terrifié pour partir. Les sentiments se sont envolés depuis longtemps, à la différence des marques sur son corps. Puis un jour, Thomas se pointe, et ce qui était un bordel devint soudainement plus clair. UA. 30 Minute Break - The Luka State.


**Titre :** Thirty Minute Break.

 **Auteur :** Invente-moi.

 **Pairing :** Newtmas, parce que c'est mon OTP.

 **Disclaimers :** On remercie de tout coeur James Dashner pour avoir donné naissance à Thomas et à Newt, et on remercie chaleureusement Wes Ball de leur avoir donné pour visages mes deux amours, Dylan O'Brien et Thomas Brodie-Sangster. Bien sur, rien ne m'appartient et je ne tire aucun profit de tout ça, mais vous le savez déjà. De même, l'idée vient du clip de The Luka State, 30 Minute Break, dans lequel joue Thomas Sangster.

 **Résumé :** Newt est enfermé dans une relation destructrice depuis quatre ans. Il souffre, mais il est trop terrifié pour partir. Les sentiments se sont envolés depuis longtemps, à la différence des marques sur son corps. Puis un jour, Thomas se pointe, et ce qui était un bordel devint soudainement plus clair. UA.

 **Note :** Hi. Well, j'ai pris l'habitude de débarquer de nul part pour balancer mes histoires, donc voilà, je sors de l'ombre après une absence prolongée pour vous proposer ce Newtmas qui n'a pas de vrai but si ce n'est d'extérioriser mon immense trop plein de feels après le « Merci Tommy » du second film, que j'ai été voir juste Jeudi après-midi au cinéma. Je vous jure que quand Newt a prononcé cette phrase, j'ai été au bord des larmes. Je voulais tellement entendre ce surnom dans le film. Enfin bref ! Pendant que je m'enfile des litres d'eau et que l'inspiration semble s'être éprise de ma personne, je met ma créativité à profit pour vous sortir ce truc, qui sera peut-être un OS, peut-être quelque chose de plus long, si ça vous plait. On verra bien. Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à passer laisser une review, et, well, enjoy ! See ya, xx.

* * *

 _The Luka State - 30 Minute Break._

* * *

 _Allez, Newt, ça va. Elle bosse, ce soir. T'es tranquille pour un moment. Tu peux le faire, mon pote. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, descendre une bouteille de Jack Daniels, prendre tes affaires et te casser de là sans plus jamais revenir. Elle ne te retrouvera pas. Allez, allez. Tu peux y arriver._

La main de Newt tremblait lorsqu'il attrapa la sacoche de son pc pour y fourrer son macbook et attraper ses clés et sa carte de tram. Passant une main sur son visage fin et émacié, il sortit de la salle avec les autres, la gorge nouée, et se traina d'un pas lent dans les longs couloirs de l'université. Comme toujours, il n'avait pas envie de rentrer. Il voulait juste se tirer, sans un regard en arrière. Mais il n'y arrivait pas, jamais. Quatre ans que ça durait.

Derrière lui, Minho se pointa avec son habituel air de baroudeur, avec à son bras sa fiancée, Teresa. D'un geste un peu brusque, ignorant le pas claudiquant du blond, il abattit sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami et lui offrit un sourire cent pour cent colgate qui entraina celui de Newt.

_ Newton, mon pote ! Terrie et moi, on a prévu de sortir ce soir. Ses cousins, Chuck et Thomas, arrivent en ville. On avait envie de leur montrer nos admirables pub anglais. Ce serait bien que tu viennes. Newt grimaça.

_ C'est gentil de proposer, mais j'peux pas. Brenda bosse ce soir, il faut que je rentre et que je m'occupe de l'appart.

_ Allez, Newt, lança Teresa, ce sera sympa, puis cette idiote ne va pas te tuer parce que tu vois des potes, si ?

 _Si tu savais, Terrie. Si tu savais qu'elle me tuerait pour cent fois moins que ça.. D'un autre côté, Min' a raison. Ca peut te faire du bien, Newt. Tu pourras toujours te tirer demain. Tu pourras aller bien, pas vrai ? Tu pourras aller bien. T'as le droit de voir ton meilleur ami. C'est pas un crime. Pas du tout._

_ Ok.. Je suppose que c'est ok.

_ Awesome ! On se retrouve au Glade Bar à 20h30, sois pas en retard Blondie !

Minho lui lança un clin d'oeil amusé, et Newt secoua la tête en le voyant s'éloigner main dans la main avec Teresa. Les deux jeunes gens étaient en couple depuis trois ans, un an de moins que lui et Brenda, et filaient le parfait amour. Ils étaient heureux, allaient se marier dans quelques mois, et vivaient ensemble une idylle digne d'un véritable conte de fée. Et Newt était jaloux. Depuis toujours. Dans les pires moments, il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au bon dieu pour hériter d'un tel merdier alors que son meilleur ami, lui, avait la vie rêvée.

* * *

Newt avait rencontré Brenda quatre ans auparavant, pendant un stage qu'il effectuait à Wckd Edition, la maison d'édition la plus réputée d'Angleterre. A cette époque, Newt venait d'entrer à l'université. Première année de Lettres Modernes, un minois charmant et un sourire timide, une plume vive et acérée, il faisait le bonheur de ses employeurs, qui lui proposaient d'entrée un contrat à la sortie de ses études. Il avait trouvé son tremplin et sa vie était parfaite. Puis Brenda s'était pointée. Une grande brune aux traits androgynes, une féminité masculine difficile à cerner, un caractère explosif et un sourire magnifique. Elle travaillait avec lui h24, tant et si bien qu'ils avaient vite apprit à se connaître, et à devenir amis.

Et jamais ça n'aurait du aller plus loin, étant donné qu'il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, avant Brenda, Newt ne s'était jamais intéressé de cette façon à aucune femme. Il les avaient toujours trouvées trop impulsives, trop teigneuses, trop imprévisibles et trop compliquées, il leur préférait volontiers la compagnie d'un discret jeune homme aux manières charmantes. Et pourtant, quelque chose chez Brenda avait ravivé son intérêt pour la gente féminine, peut-être s'était-il laissé berner par ses manières masculines, quoiqu'il en soit, sans vraiment qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il était en couple avec elle, et s'en estimait plutôt satisfait.

Au début, tout allait bien son stage se déroulait à merveille, ses amis excellaient tous dans ce qu'ils entreprenaient, ses parents se portaient bien, lui-même se sentait bien dans ses baskets, et sa relation avec Brenda était au beau fixe. Il avait tout pour être heureux et, à l'époque, quand il souriait, ses sourires atteignaient les prunelles ambrées de ses yeux, illuminées par un éclat de vivacité et de malice qui avait disparu un peu plus tard.

Newt avait commencé à déchanter lorsque Brenda s'était mise à lui poser de plus en plus de questions. D'abord anodines, elles se firent plus ciblées. « Bébé, tu fais quoi ? » « T'es où, là ? » « Dis-moi, t'as eu beaucoup de copines avant moi ? » « Il paraît que t'es sorti avec des gars, c'est vrai ? » « Newt, tu es gay ? » « Mais tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? » « Putain, Newton, c'est qui ces nanas dans tes amis facebook ? » « Non, chéri, sors pas, j'veux pas que tu vois Minho, il a une mauvaise influence sur toi, ce garçon. » Petit à petit, Brenda s'était montrée de plus en plus intrusive. Elle surveillait ses fréquentations, l'interdisait de voir certaines personnes, hackait son compte facebook pour retirer de ses amis toutes les filles qu'il connaissait, fouillait sa boite mails, puis ses textos et son journal d'appel, effaçait les contacts féminins de son répertoire, l'appelait toutes les heures pour exiger un détail de son emploi du temps, en facetime pour vérifier qu'aucune présence féminine n'était à déplorer.

Puis Teresa était arrivée, et Brenda avait directement vu en elle une rivale à évincer. Charmante, brillante, drôle et excessivement orgueilleuse, elle venait de rencontrer Minho sur un site de rencontre, et ils s'étaient de suite plu. Newt avait rapidement sympathisé avec la demoiselle qui deviendrait plus tard la fiancée de son meilleur ami, et il ne pouvait pas être plus heureux pour ce dernier. Cependant, Brenda était persuadée que Teresa se servait de Minho pour attirer Newt dans ses filets, et le poison venimeux de la jalousie continua de se distiller au sein de leur couple. Les disputes se multiplièrent, et pour la première fois, presque un an et demi après leur mise en couple, Newt décida de partir. Il ne supportait plus la jalousie maladive de sa compagne, et à bout de nerfs, était allé préparer sa valise dans leur chambre.

Quand Brenda l'avait rejoint, c'était avec une ceinture à la main.

Et elle l'avait frappé. Pour la première fois. Et, prit par surprise, Newt ne put que tenter de se protéger avec ses bras, en vain. Des marques rouges s'étalaient sur son corps et, souillé par la honte, il s'enfuit, ignorant les excuses inondées de larmes de Brenda, se mettant à courir sans relâche dans les rues de Londres, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues. Il se sentait humilié. Blessé. Souillé. Cassé. Son premier réflexe fut d'aller devant chez Minho, mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de sonner, il se ravisa et rebroussa chemin. Il ne pouvait pas en parler, pas à Minho. Il ne comprendrait pas.

Après quelques heures à errer dans le Londres nocturne, extériorisant son mal être clope après clope, il finit par reprendre le chemin de son appartement, le corps endolori. D'un geste mécanique, il mettait un pied devant l'autre, s'efforçant de ne pas repenser à ce qui s'était produit plus tôt. Lorsqu'il arriva à l'appartement, Brenda lui bondit pratiquement dessus, et Newt la repoussa sans ménagement, ignorant les larmes qui dévalaient le visage de la brune, en écho aux siennes, pour se rendre à la salle de bain et prendre une douche.

A partir de là, tout dégringola. Brenda eut beau promettre qu'elle ne recommencerait pas, elle le frappa encore, laissant à foison des marques tranchantes sur sa peau pâle, des cicatrices que le blond tenaient en exècre et aurait tout fait pour effacer. Et peu à peu, la peur s'installa dans sa tête et il redoutait de voir sa compagne un peu plus chaque jour, terrifié de ce qu'il pourrait subir en rentrant. Il était devenu un animal traqué, sauvage, dur à approcher. En quelques mois, il changea du tout au tout. Son sourire était devenu pâle et automatique, sans âme. Ses yeux reflétaient une détresse immense qu'il planquait derrière une lassitude surjouée. Son corps maigrissait de jour en jour, et il ne portait que des vêtements qui couvraient un maximum sa peau, pour cacher ce corps qui lui faisait honte. Sous le tissu saillaient ses os, il ne mangeait presque plus. Il dépérissait à vue d'oeil.

Minho sut que quelque chose n'allait pas avant même que Newt ne se décide à parler. Décidant que Teresa n'avait pas besoin d'être mêlée à tout ça, il profita d'un jour d'absence de Brenda pour se rendre sans prévenir chez Newt. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement à la volée, et qu'il vit les marques plus ou moins récentes sur le torse nu du blond, qui désinfectait ses plaies les plus fraiches, il comprit que c'était plus qu'un simple problème. Celui qu'il considérait comme un frère se faisait battre. Lorsque Newt fondit en larmes devant lui et se mit à trembler de tout son petit être chétif, Minho sut ce qu'il avait à faire. Il devait se débarrasser de Brenda.

Pendant des mois, Minho s'était acharné à essayer de sortir Newt de sa situation. Il le faisait découcher chez lui et Teresa le plus souvent possible, pour le tenir éloigné de Brenda, mais Teresa commençait à se plaindre de ne plus avoir d'intimité, et Newt fut bien obligé de retourner vivre avec sa compagne. L'absence n'avait fait qu'attiser la colère de la brune, qui se vengea en tabassant Newt plus violemment que jamais. Après avoir difficilement appelé Minho, et être arrivé aux urgences sans trop savoir comment, le verdict lui retourna l'estomac. Brenda lui avait brisé une jambe. Il boiterait pour le restant de sa vie. A cause d'elle. De multiples autres contusions étaient à déplorer, mais la nouvelle avait bien trop sonné Newt pour qu'il intègre quoique ce soit d'autre.

Il était resté à l'hôpital quelques temps, le temps de se remettre, et avait demandé expressément à ce qu'aucune Brenda ne figure sur la liste de ses visiteurs. Il avait demandé à Minho de se rendre chez eux, d'aller faire ses valises, et de lui garder ses affaires le temps qu'il se trouve un endroit où aller. Minho l'avait fait, pendant une absence de Brenda. Lorsqu'elle revint le soir et qu'elle trouva l'appartement vide des affaires de Newt, elle piqua une crise monumentale devant les portes de l'hôpital, crise qui lui valu une seringue de calmant et une nuit à l'hôpital.

A sa sortie, Newt alla directement chez Minho, mais il savait qu'il n'éviterait pas Brenda toute sa vie. En effet, le lendemain, elle se pointait à l'appartement des jeunes fiancés, et demandait après son compagnon. Lorsqu'ils se revirent pour la première fois après tout ce temps, Brenda se confondit en excuses, lui promit de changer, de prendre soin de lui et de sa jambe, de l'aimer, d'être plus calme, de voir un psy, tant qu'il acceptait de revenir avec elle. Alors Newt accepta de lui redonner une chance.

Et Brenda tint ses promesses pendant deux mois. Avant de recommencer son manège. Avant de recommencer à terroriser Newt, qui n'en parla pas à Minho. Ce dernier pensait que le problème était réglé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Loin de là.. Au bout de ces semaines de calme, Newt replongeait tête la première dans cet enfer qui l'emprisonnait depuis tant de temps. De nouveau, son quotidien redevint celui qu'il fut. La peur, l'appréhension, le dégoût, la maigreur, l'envie de se barrer sans se retourner, la bile qui lui montait à la gorge chaque fois qu'il entendait sa voix l'appeler, chaque fois qu'il sentait ses lèvres l'embrasser et ses mains caresser son corps abimé. Il était au coeur du chaos, et chaque jour il rentrait avec l'idée de se barrer, mais chaque jour il restait, parce qu'il était terrifié, et que c'était sa faute. Il lui avait fait confiance à nouveau, et il était prisonnier à nouveau. Et personne ne pouvait l'aider..

* * *

A 20h27, Newt fumait sa clope devant le Glade Bar, emmitouflé dans une épaisse veste en cuir brun doublé. Une main dans une poche, l'autre tenant sa clope près de ses lèvres, il attendait son couple d'amis et leurs invités, réticent. Malgré lui, alors qu'il savait que Brenda travaillait, il scrutait le moindre coin de rue à la recherche de sa fidèle queue de cheval si stricte et si haute que le blond se demandait comment elle pouvait terminer sa journée autrement qu'avec un mal de crâne.

Il dû attendre cinq bonnes minutes avant que l'éclatement de rire caractéristique de Minho ne retentisse non loin de lui et se rapproche progressivement, vite accompagné par des voix jusque là en sourdine. Newt observa les nouveaux arrivants avec un sourire bienveillant, couvant du regard Terrie qui essuyait rapidement une tâche sur le nez de son compagnon. Il était heureux que ces deux-là se soient trouvés. Ils étaient parfaits l'un pour l'autre.

Avec les deux tourtereaux, deux autres garçons. Le plus petit, tout en rondeurs enfantines et en sourires ébahis, attira immédiatement le regard et la sympathie de Newt. Il avait l'air de découvrir le monde pour la première fois, comme s'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau, et l'innocence qui pétillait dans ses prunelles fit amèrement retrousser les commissures des lèvres du jeune auteur. Il avait l'air d'être ce genre de garçon qui n'avait jamais su ce que c'était d'avoir mal à en crever, qui était encore enfermé dans l'innocence enfantine que lui même avait perdu depuis longtemps. Le temps que Newt détaille le plus jeune, le quatuor était arrivé devant lui, et la voix de Teresa le sortit de ses pensées, alors qu'il se composait un sourire aimable, par réflexe.

_ Newt, j'te présente Chuck, fit-elle en désignant le petit bouclé, et son frère Thomas. Les garçons, voilà Newt, le meilleur ami de Minho.

Newt hocha poliment la tête et serra la main de Chuck, qui lui rendit le geste avec une vigueur déconcertante. Il se tourna ensuite vers le désigné Thomas, main tendue, et lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, le temps sembla se suspendre complètement. De cette rencontre pour le moins inattendue, Newt ne garderait que le souvenir des orbes chocolat incandescentes et de la peau douce et délicate de la main du jeune homme, qui glissa dans la sienne et dont le contact l'électrisa immédiatement.

Après quelques secondes de flottement pendant lesquelles Newt et Thomas se dévisageaient, main dans la main, et après que Minho et Teresa eurent échangés un regard surprit et décontenancé, Chuck les sortit tous de la situation en s'exclamant au passage d'un bus typiquement londonien. Newt revint à lui et, détachant sa main de celle de Thomas, il se racla la gorge et adressa un sourire au petit groupe. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'entrer et de s'installer, sans revenir sur la scène précédente.

De toute évidence, quelque chose s'était passé dehors, quelque chose qui rendait Newt nerveux. Installé sur le côté de la banquette de cuir noir, il sirotait pensivement sa bière blonde, observant du coin de l'oeil le profil d'un Thomas rieur, qui blaguait avec Minho. Sans savoir pourquoi, Newt ressentait au creux de son estomac une culpabilité oppressante, comme si..

 _Newt, calmes-toi, mon vieux. T'es pas en train de la tromper, c'est bon. Tu bois un verre avec des amis. T'as aucune raison de culpabiliser, tout va bien. Ce Thomas, c'est le cousin de Terrie, c'est tout. Tu ne le connais même pas. Et puis elle n'est pas obligée de savoir ça.._

Newt inspira profondément, et entreprit de se détendre un minimum. Crispé comme il était, et terré dans son silence, il savait que Minho allait finir par se rendre compte du soucis. Il devait faire illusion, au moins un minimum. C'est précisément à ce moment que Thomas choisit de se retourner vers Newt, et de lui offrir un demi sourire malin avant de mordre sa lèvre inférieure, détaillant le visage de son interlocuteur.

_ Alors, Newt. Tee nous a dit que tu étais en train de préparer un master de Lettres Modernes ?

_ Je, il se racla la gorge puis reprit en se grattant la nuque, ouais, je fais ça. C'est, hem, pour bosser dans une maison d'édition. Après mes diplômes.

_ Ah ouais ? J'aime les mecs intelligents. Ils sont tellement plus.. Fascinants.

Thomas osa un léger mouvement suggestif à hauteur de ses sourcils, et Newt ne put retenir ses dents d'aller meurtrir sa lèvre inférieure. Ce mec était beau à se damner, d'une beauté brute et indécente, qu'il ne se lassait pas d'observer, et en plus de ça, il semblait joueur et caractériel. Tout juste ce qui plairait à Newt..

 _Si tu n'étais pas déjà en couple. Fais gaffe, Newtie. Brenda peut être n'importe où. T'as encore mal à la coupure sur ton bras droit, vas pas nous la foutre encore en rogne ce soir. Allez, t'en fais pas. Ca se finira, un jour, puis après, peut-être que tu pourras le rappeler, ce Thomas._

Le blond déglutit et sourit poliment, avant d'entendre le bip caractéristique d'un nouveau message provenant de son téléphone. Une sueur froide s'empara de lui lorsqu'il lut le texto qui s'affichait sur son écran de verrouillage : « De – Brenda : Suis rentrée, t'es où ? » Perdant instantanément tout sourire, il s'activa à lui répondre. « A – Brenda : Suis sorti, besoin de prendre l'air. » Inévitablement, quelques secondes plus tard, la sonnerie facetime de son téléphone se fit entendre, et Newt soupira avant de décrocher. Il ne prit pas la peine de s'éloigner de la tablée, et un coup d'oeil à Minho suffit à lui faire comprendre qui était l'auteur de cet appel intempestif. L'asiatique leva les yeux au ciel, et se cala un peu plus sur son coin de banquette, prêt à attraper le téléphone si Brenda devenait trop agaçante.

_ T'es où, Newt ? Ledit Newt poussa un profond soupir et répondit d'une voix lasse.

_ Bonsoir, B.

_ Réponds. Le ton de sa compagne, froid et incisif, l'obligea à répondre.

_ Dans un bar, avec Min' et Terrie.

_ Et c'est tout ?

_ Non. On est avec des cousins de Teresa, Chuck et Thomas.

Le coin de la lèvre de Newt tressauta en un début de sourire réprimé à l'annonce du prénom de l'intéressé, qui venait de porter toute son attention sur lui. Aussitôt, il s'en voulut de s'être compromit par ce début de sourire, que Brenda allait sûrement utiliser contre lui, plus tard. Pourtant, il se prit à espérer qu'elle n'avait rien remarqué, même s'il savait combien cet espoir était insensé. Brenda voyait tout.

Sans savoir ce qu'il engageait, Thomas se pencha et entra dans le cadre de la caméra du smartphone de Newt, à demi appuyé sur son épaule pour tenir dans le cadre. Un grand sourire plus tard, et il prenait la parole, sans que le blond ne puisse rien y faire, rien d'autre en tout cas que de lui jeter un regard horrifié.

_ Salut ! Moi c'est Thomas. C'est cool, j'vais prendre soin de Newt, t'en fais pas. Il risque rien avec moi.

Les paroles du brun firent hausser les sourcils de l'auteur, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de remarque. Alors comme ça, en plus d'être canon et caractériel, il était protecteur ? Newt ne put s'empêcher de trouver son intervention extrêmement craquante, et laissa son regard se perdre sur les traits de son homologue, pensivement. Lorsque Thomas se retourna vers Newt, après sa remarque, les deux jeunes hommes ne purent s'empêcher de se sourire doucement, avant que Brenda ne se racle la gorge pour les rappeler à l'ordre. Et lorsqu'il la vit se mettre en mouvement jusqu'à l'entrée, il sut que c'en était finit de lui pour ce soir. Il songea un instant à s'enfuir en courant, mais au lieu de ça, il cessa de sourire, reporta son attention totale sur le smartphone et s'adressa directement à la caméra d'une voix blanche.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, B ?

_ Je vous rejoins. J'ai pas besoin qu'un gars s'occupe de mon mec, je peux très bien le faire seule.

_ Tu n'es pas obligée d..

_ Je viens, Isaac. Fin de la discussion.

Et lorsqu'elle raccrocha, un lourd soupire franchit ses lèvres. Minutieusement, Newt évita le regard méfiant de Minho, qui commençait à se douter que quelque chose clochait de nouveau, et baissa les yeux pour se protéger du silence qui était tombé sur l'assemblée. Silence que Chuck brisa finalement, avec un air dramatique.

_ Bah putain, Newt, ta copine a l'air d'être sacrément chiante.

_ T'es loin du compte, Chuck, lança Minho, qui tentait de nouer un contact visuel avec son meilleur ami, en vain.

Décidant d'aller reprendre une bière au comptoir pour échapper à la tension que l'appel venait de créer, Newt se leva et se rendit au bar, pour commander une nouvelle bière. Un soupir plus tard, il passait une main dans sa crinière blonde en bataille et vit le visage de Thomas s'imposer à sa vision. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire, et encore une fois, Newt ne put s'empêcher d'être irrémédiablement attiré par Thomas.

Leurs épaules se frôlaient, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux appuyés sur le bar, et leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, avant qu'inconsciemment, les yeux de Newt ne tombent sur les lèvres de Thomas, si invitante, que le brun justement triturait avec ses dents. Comme avec un aimant, il avait envie de s'approcher, juste encore un peu, juste pour toucher ces lèvres qu'il dévorait depuis plusieurs secondes d'un regard avide, et qui s'étiraient en un sourire taquin.

_ Eh bah, Newtie, et ta copine, alors ?

La pique lancée par Thomas eut le don de refroidir Newt, et il quitta ses lèvres des yeux pour détourner le regard et attraper sa bière, dont il prit une longue gorgée. A côté de lui, Thomas ne bougeait pas, scrutant son corps comme un laser à x. Gêné, le jeune auteur se mit à fuir son regard et à se tortiller un peu pour dissimuler son malaise. Le silence entre eux était calme, mais malgré ça, Newt n'avait de cesse que de jeter de petits coups d'oeil nerveux vers la porte, comme un animal chassé.

Ce petit manège n'échappa pas à l'observation de Thomas, qui fronça les sourcils. Le blond avait l'air flippé, depuis l'appel de sa copine. Quelque chose sonnait étrangement faux, dans tout ce tableau. Aux prises de son raisonnement, le brun ne remarqua même pas Brenda qui passait la porte d'entrée, rapidement rejointe par Newt, qui lui prit la main pour la guider à leur table. Ignorant la force avec laquelle Brenda s'employait à lui broyer les phalanges, il s'installa, adressant un sourire qui se voulut convaincant aux jeunes gens autour de la table, auxquels Thomas s'était finalement joint à nouveau.

La soirée suivit son cours, tranquillement. Newt évitait à tout prix de regarder Thomas ou de converser avec lui, pour ne pas aggraver sa situation. Brenda trouvait le moyen de lui faire mal en public, discrètement, sous la table, et lui retenait les larmes d'humiliation qui menaçaient de perler. Personne ne devait se rendre compte de ce qu'elle lui faisait, alors il s'efforçait de garder la face. Et dupait tout le monde. Tout le monde, sauf Thomas. Au bout d'un moment, le brun, excédé de voir Newt plus silencieux et effacé qu'avant l'arrivée de Brenda, lui demanda poliment de l'accompagner pour lui montrer où étaient les toilettes. Il ne pigeait pas pourquoi un mec comme Newt, qui semblait si cultivé et qui à priori aurait dû être le genre de mec mignon et malin se tenait à carreaux devant sa compagne, presque comme s'il n'existait qu'à travers elle de peur d'exister seul, de son côté. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, et surtout loin du regard inquisiteur de Brenda, il bloqua Newt contre un mur.

_ C'est quoi, le problème ?

_ Qu.. Quoi ? Fit un Newt décontenancé.

_ Avec Brenda. Quelque chose cloche, Newt. Elle est bizarre, et tu agis différemment quand elle est là. Tu t'effaces.

Newt baissa les yeux et ravala la boule de sanglots qui montait dans sa gorge. Si même un inconnu pouvait voir ça, alors ce devait être écrit sur son front qu'il était terrifié par sa compagne. Plus honteux et humilié qu'il n'aurait pensé l'être, le blond entreprit de fuir son homologue pour rejoindre sa table. C'était sans compter sur la persévérance d'un Thomas inconscient, qui agrippa fortement le bras droit de Newt, lui arrachant un glapissement de douleur qu'il ne put retenir. Plaquant une main sur sa bouche, il tenta de se dégager, mais la prise de Thomas se raffermit, alors qu'il remontait la manche du pull bordeaux que le blond portait, découvrant une longue marque rouge et gonflée sur son avant bras, visiblement récente, au milieu de tout un tas d'autres cicatrices de toutes sortes, plus effacées et discrètes.

Thomas en resta bouche bée. D'où pouvaient bien venir toutes ces marques ? Newt tira à nouveau, profitant de la décontenance du brun, et se dégagea de sa poigne. Il esquissa un mouvement de fuite, mais se ravisa, et revint vers Thomas pour lui lancer d'une voix tremblante.

_ Ne dis rien, s'il te plait.. J'ai pas besoin de nouvelles marques.

Puis Newt s'enfuit, ravalant de nouveau ses larmes, pendant que Thomas restait sur place, à assembler ses informations pour finalement comprendre le problème. Choqué et atterré par ce qu'il venait de découvrir, il lui fallut un moment pour reprendre ses esprits et sa contenance. Mais dès que ce fut le cas, une colère sourde et froide vint embraser ses veines. Personne n'avait le droit de s'en prendre à quelqu'un d'autre de la sorte, personne n'avait le droit de frapper Newt et de le blesser, ni lui ni aucun autre être humain. Newt était trop chétif et trop terrifié pour réagir, Thomas l'avait immédiatement comprit. C'est donc sans hésiter que le jeune homme su ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Retournant en furie vers leur table, Thomas empoigna le bras de Newt et lui intima de se lever. Ses yeux, noirs de colère, se posèrent sur Brenda, et il lança d'une voix teintée de dégoût.

_ Toi, immonde et stupide garce, ne t'avises plus jamais de le toucher, pas un seul de ses cheveux, c'est clair ? On va rentrer chez vous, lui et moi, tu vas le laisser récupérer toutes ses affaires, et tu vas le laisser partir. Il n'a pas besoin d'un poison de ta sorte dans sa vie. Tu ne vas pas protester, tu vas effacer son numéro, oublier son nom, et si tu cherches une seule fois à le recontacter, je te jure que je te ferais subir tout ce que tu lui as fait subir ces dernières années en cent fois pire, et du peu que j'ai vu, j'imagine que ça me laisse une large marge de manœuvre. N'essaie même pas de protester. C'est finit, Brenda. Newt n'est plus ton punching ball, et il n'aurait jamais dû l'être. Et ne dis pas que tu l'aimes, parce que quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne lui fait pas du mal comme tu le fais.

Ignorant l'air complètement choqué et éberlué de Brenda, Thomas se remit à marcher, entrainant Newt dans son sillon. Le blond, sonné, reprit finalement ses esprits et vint s'installer aux côtés du brun.

_ Thomas.. Sa voix était tremblante de peur, mais aussi de gratitude.

_ Elle te frappe depuis combien de temps ? Thomas, en revanche, se montra plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, la colère le rendant fébrile.

_ Elle ne me frappe pas vraiment, c'est plus com..

_ Depuis combien de temps, Newt ? Le coupa-t-il, et après un temps d'hésitation, le blond finit par lui répondre.

_ … Depuis quatre ans.

Thomas s'arrêta net, sidéré. Le blond se faisait battre par sa compagne depuis tout ce temps, et il n'avait jamais rien fait contre ça ? Les yeux baissés, refusant de croiser le regard du brun, Newt se remit en marche, entreprenant d'expliquer toute l'histoire en détails à Thomas, sur la route jusqu'à l'appartement. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, Newt avait terminé de s'expliquer, et c'est en silence qu'ils rassemblèrent toutes ses affaires dans des cartons. Le blond sortit son téléphone et demanda à Minho de passer en voiture charger les cartons, tandis qu'il voyait Thomas vider dans la valise ses tiroirs de vêtements. Malgré sa peur des représailles à venir si Brenda persistait à vouloir le ramener chez eux, Newt ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être immensément reconnaissant envers le brun, d'avoir fait un pas pour le sortir de sa situation.

Deux heures plus tard, les cartons chargés dans le pick-up de Minho, les trois amis roulaient en direction de l'appartement fraichement loué de Thomas, silencieux comme des pierres. Newt savait pertinemment qu'il devrait parler avec Minho de tout ça, mais ce soir-là, il n'en avait juste pas la force. L'asiatique déposa les deux jeunes hommes en bas de l'immeuble, et Newt récupéra ses affaires les plus importantes, promettant à son meilleur ami d'aller récupérer le reste dès qu'il trouverait quelque part où vivre. Pour l'heure, il avait juste besoin de calme.

Le silence s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Newt et Thomas se retrouvent seuls dans le salon du brun, assis sur le sofa noir, se regardant dans les yeux sans bien savoir quoi dire. Dans la poche de son jean, le smartphone de Newt n'avait de cesse que de vibrer, mais il l'ignorait royalement, grisé par un regain de rebéllion offert par la réaction du brun face à Brenda. Le flottement silencieux fut finalement brisé par Thomas, et ses deux mots, anodins bien souvent, mais ici si importants.

_ Montres-moi.

Newt n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de préciser sa demande, au lieu de ça, il lui tourna le dos, et retira progressivement les vêtements qui couvraient son corps. Une fois en boxer, après avoir fortement inspiré, il se retourna face à Thomas, dévoilant à ses yeux hallucinés les dizaines et dizaines de marques qui striaient sa peau pâle. Lentement, d'une main hésitante, Thomas entreprit d'effleurer les cicatrices du blond, dont le souffle se coupa, puis reprit à un rythme plus rapide. Il n'était plus habitué à une telle douceur dans les contacts humains.

Bien que mal à l'aise de se montrer ainsi, Newt laissa Thomas glisser les mains sur son corps, étudier ses marques et ressasser la situation, ignorant les larmes qui menaçaient de rouler sur ses joues. Pourtant, quand il vit Thomas relever ses yeux face à lui, et qu'il y vit autant de peine que dans les siens, Newt sut qu'il avait trouvé son sauveur, et qu'il pouvait avoir confiance. Newt sut que, de quelque façon que ce soit, Thomas serait toujours là pour le sauver de ses démons, qu'ils soient des ombres imprécises ou des silhouettes à haute queue de cheval brune. Thomas pourrait combattre tout ça, et lui réapprendre la vie, petit à petit.


End file.
